


Relatos Cortos

by WingsOfTheDamned



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Ghosts, Monsters, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsOfTheDamned/pseuds/WingsOfTheDamned
Kudos: 1





	1. Los Cuervos

El sonido de reloj marcando las 6:30 de la tarde causó que las personas comenzarán a recoger todo y a encerrarse en sus casas,sabían que era inútil pero aún así siempre esperaban con estúpida esperanza que algún día ocultarse sirviera de algo.

Eran las 7:10 cuando el primer graznido hizo aparición en el silencioso y oscuro pueblo.El desgarrador grito de alguien hizo a muchos tensarse,sus corazones a mil por hora ante el miedo y la expectación.

La horda de graznido se desató.

Cuervos tan negros como la noche volaban por todo el lugar,aleteando con fiereza y moviendo sus pequeños brazos de garras con anticipación. Atravesaban las paredes de casas y refugios buscando a sus presas, animales y humanos por igual,no había escapatoria,si eras elegido por ellos no habría lugar donde esconderse,te encontrarían sin importar que.Con sus garras abrían las bocas de sus víctimas y forzaban su pasó a través del esófago hasta llegar al tórax donde arrancaban el alma para acto seguido retirarse a través del pecho y llevar las almas al averno donde estas resurgían como cuervos y se unían a la caza con el resto.


	2. Qué Sucedió?

De pequeño mamá me quería mucho y siempre me leía historias antes de dormir.

Un día comenzó a ignorarme sin razón alguna por lo que para llamar su atención comencé a llorar mucho pero mamá solo se golpeaba la cabeza y me ignoraba mientras ella también comenzaba a llorar,los días pasaban y seguía ignorandome por lo que comencé a comportarme mal cada vez que podía...rompía y tiraba cosas con la intención de llamar su atención, para ese punto ya no me importaba si me golpeaba o me regañaba...

Yo solo quería que me prestara atención... Ya no podía soportar que me ignorará...

Pero ella sólo recogía el objeto y me ignoraba....no me daba de comer por lo que me tocaba rebuscar en la nevera....

Ya no me leía cuentos o me tapaba antes de dormir....

Me sentía tan sólo....

Un día llego un señor a casa y luego de dar una vuelta por la casa y colocar un par de objetos extraños por los alrededores comenzó a decir palabras extrañas mientras movía una especie de crucifijo.....mi cuerpo por alguna razón comenzó a doler mucho,sentía que se me quemaban las entrañas y sin poder evitarlo comencé a gritar y llorar que se callará, pero no me hizo caso......Lo último que recuerdo fue como un lacerante dolor me atravesaba el pecho y el cráneo y luego...

Nada

No sentía nada

Todo estaba blanco y me sentía flotar....de pronto todo se volvió oscuro y comencé a ver como unas manos con garras se aproximaban hacia mi.


	3. Silver

Eran cerca de las 2:25 de la madrugada cuando unos suaves murmullos me despertaron,aunque pensándolo mejor sonaban más como sollozos de un corazón que ha soportado mucho por demasiado tiempo.Repentinamente y por alguna razón inexplicable una inmensa tristeza y culpa me embargo como una ola arazando con todo a su paso.

Me levanté de la cama decidido en descubrir el origen de los extraños y trágicos sollozos que parecían gritar un casi imperceptible "No puedo ver más",los cuales me llevaron a mi ventana,aparté la cortina y cuando mire hacia fuera note como había un centenar de extraños y brillantes charcos plateados en las calles y algo similar a un líquido plateado bañando algunas casas del vecindario.Caí en cuenta de que también habían varias personas de pie en la calle,todas miraban al cielo con la misma expresión de horror e incredulidad en sus rostros.Por inercia mire hacia el cielo y no pude evitar jadear con incredulidad,asombro y horror ante lo que vi.....

La luna se estaba derritiendo....

No....

No se estaba derritiendo....

Estaba llorando....


	4. La Bolsa De Papel

Era una noche fría y lluviosa y lo único que se escuchaba era el inquietante rugir del viento.El silencio era tanto que casi atravieso el techo de mi casa cuando escuché un golpe provenir de la puerta en la planta baja,vivía solo y eran casi las tres de la madrugada por lo que con un poco de incertidumbre baje a ver quien podía ser a semejante hora,me acerqué dudosamente a la puerta y con una mano temblorosa gire la perilla y la abrí, ahí sobre la alfombra de bienvenido se encontraba una pequeña bolsa de papel,mire a todos lados pero no logré ver a nadie por lo que me agache y la agarré, luego me levanté y cerré la puerta de un portazo ya que por un momento creí haber sentido la mirada de alguien.Me dirigí a la cocina y coloque la bolsa sobre la mesa,estuve mirándola por un par de minutos,debatiendome entre si abrirla o no,podía sentir como algo dentro de mí me decía que no la abriera,que me deshiciera de ella,pero al final la curiosidad me ganó y decidí abrirla,pero justo cuando estaba por mirar su contenido escuche como tocaban a la puerta por lo que giré abruptamente mi cabeza hacia la puerta y con una voz temblorosa pregunté:

-Q-Quién?

En ese momento escuche como un siseante y siniestro susurro recorría las paredes.

"Detrás de ti"

Al principio no entendí pero luego sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda al recordar la bolsa que había a mis espaldas, por lo que sintiendo mi corazón retumbar en mis oídos, me volteé.......

Lo último que recuerdo fue como una mano sangrienta salía de la bolsa y con un escalofriante y agudo grito me agarraba del cuello para luego de alguna forma meterme a la bolsa con ella....


End file.
